A Train to Catch
Reia and Kiva fly across the skies and found a train with the time machine in front. Reia puts Kiva inside Ratchet's spaceship as they steady their course with the train. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. - Reia flew and landed on the train and calls Kiva via earpiece. Reia: This is gonna be close. Stay sharp-- - An explosion was heard from the engine, where Reia is at. Kiva: Reia, are you okay? Reia: Yeah, I'm okay. The engine's not used to go beyond the speed limit. Kiva: Well, it is necessary if Marty tries to go back. Reia: True. Angela, damage status! Angela: The engine gets overheated and explode if the train gets any faster. But there's not much choice. Kiva: Well then, I think there's enough time to reach 88 miles per hour. Angela: I don't think that's the only problem.. Kiva: What is it? Angela: Clara got on the train somehow! Kiva: Oh.. Reia: What!? I thought she dumped Dr. Brown earlier.. Kiva: Seems like Clara's love for Dr. Brown proved too much than that, master. Reia: Right, I see. Looks like the speed goes closer to 88 miles per hour. Angela: Halfway there, guys. - Clara tried to catch up to Dr. Brown, but she was caught and was about to fall from the train. Kiva: Clara!! Ratchet: Crud, we got to do something! Sasha: Wait a minute... What about the hoverboard Marty still have? Kiva: Of course.. Reia: Hoverboard? Oh, that's right! He still has that. Kiva: Seems right. Reia: Marty, can you hear us? Marty: Yeah, I can. I saw what just happened. We have to do something fast! Kiva: Use the hoverboard, Marty! You need it to save both of them! - With the speed limit almost reached, Marty gets the hover-board into position, but the train's engine keeps blowing up. Kiva: For crying out loud! Angela: The engine's getting too dangerous. Abort the train, now! Reia: On my-- Ahh!! - Reia almost took a hit at the hip, because of the recent explosion. Angela: Reia, report! Reia: I'm okay.. The steam from the engine was too much.. Kiva: Are your hips okay? Reia: Y--Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern. - Reia quickly flew out of the engine room before it goes out of control and glide next to Kiva, who is inside Ratchet's spaceship. Kiva: Glad you're alright, master. Reia: Thank you. Marty, drop the hoverboard! - Marty lets the hoverboard go and Dr. Brown grabbed it with his foot. He escaped the train with Clara in hand and Marty returns to 1985, letting the train come crashing down the cliff. The gang regrouped with more questions and answers on their minds. Kiva: Whew... Reia: That was too close.. Ratchet: Marty did go back, but Dr. Brown risked his love for Clara rather than going back with Marty. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: I'm sure Dr. Brown has made the right choice, but at this point... Kiva: He's gone for real.. Presea: The memory of Dr. Brown still lives on within all of us. Kiva: I know. Clank: I believe he should have a happily ever after, after all. Genis: Yeah, he goes through so much just to find someone special to him. Kiva: Yeah... Ratchet: The best we can do is regroup with Marty in 1985. Kiva: Alright. - The gang teleported back to the starship for one last visit to Hill Valley. Category:Scenes